Nitro
Nitro Zeus is a Transformer who works as a Gaurd and assassin for Shockwave, as well as serving as second in command of The Shock Forces, as well as a former Decepticon. He is an expert at weapons building and idolied Shockwave all his life and wanted to be like him. Although not the most polite being, Shockwave has more than taught him a lesson in courtesy, towards others in the Shock Forces, and any Autobots they may hope to reach out to. Biography Nitro Zeus joined the Decepticons in 51 BBY. He became a weapons specialist and worked closely with Shockwave. Shockwave had been known as a legend and Nitro was soooo happy to work with is idol. Nitro even got waves autograph. Nitro Zeus fought alongside Shockwave in the Cybertron war. He foiled an attempt by Cogman to steal his body by removing his head. Luckily, Nitro overpowered the small autobot, who didn't try to take down the Decepticon again. Towards the end of the war, Darth Megatron gathered many decepticons and flew off world, but Nitro and Mohawk were left behind. Nitro went into hiding. A good thing too, as their warship crashed on Ryloth, leading to the exile of Darth Megatron and Starscream , and the takeover of the faction by his idol Shockwave. Left behind, Nitro put the Autobots/Decepticons War on Cybertron on hold, waiting for a true leader to return. The Autobots later also departed to space, leaving Cybertron virtually under guarded, other than the Titan Metroplex. With almost no Autobots to protect the planet, Nitro and Dreadbot gathered the Combaticons led by Onslaught along with a hoard of Sentry Drones and a couple of Overcharges, to bring down Metroplex and have a Decepticon controlled Cybertron for their leader to return to. Nitro led the attack, which involved most the Decepticons of Cybertron. However, they failed to anticipate the power of Metroplex, who transformed, and started mowing then down. Dreadbot was killed, along with many drones. The Combaticons formed Bruticus, who attacked Metroplex again, and killed a lot of the Autobots who defended him. Metroplex himeslf was not so easy, as he swatted Bruticus, and knocked Nitro out of the sky. Nitro crashed and was almost trampled by the Titan. Nitro provided a distraction to a Metroplex, which allowed Bruticus to jump on the Cities back, and then used his cannon to blast Metroplex's head, which exploded and Metroplex fell, crushing Bruticus when it landed, killing Brawl and Vortex. Although Metroplex was dead, the Decepticons were in no state to take Cybertron for themselves. Far away, the Decepticons were dissovled, and converted into the force of Shockwave, Thrawn and Snoke : The Shadow Minds. Nitro was oblivious to this change, as after the Cybertron Decepticons lost contact with the Warship, they assumed that all aboard had perished. Nitro took to falsetto power in the absence of a strong leader. During the Shadow Wars, Shockwave contacted Nitro, informing him of current events. Shadow Fall After Shockwaves defeat and the fall of the Shadow Minds, he called Nitro to get him to pick him up and take him back to Cybertron. Nitro did that and Shockwave became Cybertrons new ruler shortly afterwards. Shockwave established Nitro as his second in command in his new order made from loyal Decepticons, The Shock Forces, which were Shockwaves elite warriors. Nitro led them in their mission of spreading the waves rule all over Cybertron. Later, Nitro stopped Straxus from assassinating Shockwave, and this put an end to his micro-faction. In 50 ABY, Nitro was serving at Shockwaves side when Cybertron transformed into Primus. This damaged many Shock Forces outposts, and Nitro was sent to check on one. When he left, Shockwave went to the coming giant Unicron, and died with him in hopes of saving Cybertron. Believing his master dead, Nitro reluctantly took control over the Shock Forces, and forged an alliance with the Autobots amen Snoke, to repel the attack. Unicron sent his Avatars, which attacked Cybertrons defenders. Nitro fought off many and even saved Knock Out. Shockwave then turned on Unicron and retook command from Nitro. Unicron was Eventully slain, and Primus returned to dormancy as Cybertron. Shockwave sat on the throne of Cybertron once more, with Nitro at his side. He later signed a treaty with Optimus Prime, which Nitro also signed, to give a joint rulership of Cybertron between the Autobots and The Shock Forces. Nitro remained an advisor to Shockwave, following the change. Personality and Traits Nitro is a Shockwave fan and quite smart. He was also a jerk. He is fearless, leading the Decepticons against Metroplex, but was also confident and arrogant, as the death of Metroplex cost many of his own forces, preventing the Decepticon takeover as they lost too much in the battle against the Titan. He is emmesly loyal to Shockwave and The Shock Forces, and is a lookalike of Wave himself. Apperances More than he had.Category:Robots Category:Decepticons Category:Bad guys Category:Jerks